The Love Game
by elle1364
Summary: My first fanfic... be gentle! Please R & R. :) Started around book 14: Elizabeth and Conner's relationships changes right as Jessica and Jeremy reunite. Things begin to change between Melissa and Will. First book of four.
1. Something's Up

Chapter One  
  
Something's Up  
  
Elizabeth was trying to get ready for her date with Conner when the phone rang. She could tell that it was on Jessica's line, and waited for her sister to pick it up. But the phone rang two more times. She finally walked over to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello, this is Liz..." She didn't finish because a male voice cut her off. "Is Jessica there?" It demanded. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Jess, phone for you!" She waited until her sister picked it up.  
  
Jessica picked up the phone and waited for Elizabeth to hang up. As soon as she heard a click, she talked. "Hello?" She asked. An all to familiar voice answer. "Hello, Jessica, it's Will. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight." Jessica was speechless. "Wait a second Will, number one, you have a girlfriend. Number two, you broke up with me in the cruelest fashion. Number three, I hate your guts. Why should I?" On the other end, Will took a deep breathe. "Melissa and I broke up, okay? I'm sorry I dumped you, but I know you're the better person." Jessica tried to think, of something to say. "Will, leave me alone, okay, I wish that you'd understand that I hate you." With that, Jessica hung up on him.  
  
Conner had taken Elizabeth to a movie that evening, but neither of them was paying any attention to the movie, instead, they were sitting in the back row, holding their own make out marathon.  
  
After the first thirty minutes, Elizabeth felt Conner pull back. "Liz," he said quietly, "Why don't we leave before someone complains? We can continue this back at my house." Elizabeth nodded and the two exited the movie theater  
  
Jessica looked at her clock, which read ten thirty. Elizabeth's curfew was in an hour, and she really wanted to talk to her about the phone call that she had gotten from Will. She'd already written about it in her journal, and wanted to talk with an actual person.  
  
True to his word, Conner and Elizabeth had continued to make out as soon as they gotten to Conner's room. Mrs. Sandborn and Megan hadn't been there, which was definitely an advantage. Elizabeth heard the clock downstairs chime eleven, and reminded herself that she need to be home in half an hour. She began to pull back from Conner, but he pulled her closer, and began to kiss her even more passionately. Elizabeth felt Conner move his hands to the front of her blouse, unbuttoning the first button...  
  
Jessica was looking out her bedroom window, hoping to see Conner's car pull up. It was a good thing that her parents had gone to a late dinner, because it was well past midnight, and Elizabeth still wasn't back home yet. 


	2. Busted

Chapter Two  
  
Busted  
  
Journals:  
  
Will Simmons  
  
What am I going to have to do to get Jessica back? Okay, I made my first stupid mistake when I first met her, and didn't tell her that I had a girlfriend. Then I made another stupid mistake when everybody was calling her a slut. Then, when we finally got together, I dumped her for Melissa. So I now realize that she was the girl for me all along. So on Friday afternoon, I drove Melissa home from school, and broke up with her right there on her front porch. I think she hates my guts. Why am I not surprised? Now I really want to get Jessica back, and I have no clue how to do that.  
  
Melissa Fox  
  
I can't believe Will had the nerve to break up with me this afternoon! I thought that he was finished with that blond bimbo, but no, Jessica is going to take Will from me again! I seriously hate that girl. But I am a strong person, and I'm not going to go crazy again. So, here's my question, do I have enough time to get a date for Saturday night?  
  
Jessica Wakefield  
  
This thing with Will is getting really old. I don't want to get back together with that lying, cheating idiot ever. But apparently he wants to date me again. Well, I'll tell you now: There is no way in hell that I'll ever forgive him for everything he's done to me and I'll never date him again.  
  
By the way, Elizabeth is now an hour and a half late.  
  
It really was amazing how quickly Elizabeth had lost control over what she and Conner were doing. In just one minute, they'd gone from making out to Conner removing her shirt. And frankly, she hadn't really minded.  
  
Until now. Conner had reached for the clasp on her bra, and she'd pulled back.  
  
"Conner, um, I think that we should stop." Elizabeth said, picking her blouse off the floor. Conner looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Elizabeth had gotten off his bed for a moment to put her shirt back on. Now she sat back down beside him.  
  
"I'm not ready to go any farther." Elizabeth said gently, straitening her skirt. She saw Conner lower his eyes.  
  
"Liz, you know I won't hurt you. Why not?" He asked, waiting for an answer.  
  
Elizabeth frowned. "Conner, it's not that I don't trust you, I'm just not ready to take that big of a step. I'm trying to do what I think is best for me."  
  
Conner nodded. "I understand, and I respect your decision, so I'm not going to force you to do anything." He looked at his clock. "Crap, weren't you supposed to be home about two hours ago?"  
  
"Opps."  
  
Conner leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Come on, you'd better get going."  
  
Jessica checked the time. One thirty. Her parents weren't home yet, but neither was Elizabeth. It her parents got home first, Elizabeth was dead. Then she heard it, the garage door opening, and a look out her window told her that her sister was in major trouble.  
  
Jessica decided to stay in her room, and hope her parents wouldn't come check on her, and Elizabeth could sneak in. Then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Her mom opened her bedroom door. "Hi Jess, did you have a good evening?" Alice asked, leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Well, we had a pint of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer... I'd say I had a good time." Jessica replied, actually telling the truth. She'd had a huge serving of Cherry Garcia.  
  
Alice laughed. "I'm going to check on Liz." Her mom shut the door, and Jessica grimaced. Just over a minute later, her mother was back in her room. "Where's Elizabeth?"  
  
"Um... um... well, Elizabeth hasn't gotten back from her date with Conner yet.  
  
"What!?" Alice asked, half shouting.  
  
Elizabeth walked up the back steps, hoping her parent's wouldn't catch her. She used her house key to open the door, and slid in quietly, walking towards the stairs. At that point, Ned Wakefield appeared in front of her.  
  
"Young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do." 


	3. Dead Meat

Chapter Three  
  
Dead Meat  
  
"Dad, I can explain..." Elizabeth started desperately, but her father cut her off.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking, Liz?" He asked. "Look, it's two o'clock in the morning! No offense, but that's two and a half hours past your curfew. Now you come sneaking like you've been up to who knows what!" Ned roared.  
  
At that moment, Alice appeared next to Ned. "Elizabeth, this is just about it. First, there's the whole sneaking-off-to-a-party-and-getting-drunk, and now this! Are we ever going to be able to trust you again?"  
  
Ned shook his head. "No, I don't think that's a possibility, Alice. You know what she was doing, and with Conner, too!"  
  
Elizabeth tilted her head down. She couldn't look her parents in the eye. "Really, Conner and I weren't doing what you think we were doing."  
  
Ned rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said sarcastically, "You guys didn't do anything. I don't believe it."  
  
"Dad, please…"  
  
"Liz, I don't think your mother and I will ever be able to trust you again. Now go up to your room, we don't want to see you anymore tonight."  
  
****Jessica could hear her father yelling at her sister, and was really glad it wasn't her on the other end of the father-daughter talk. Then she heard someone thundering up the stairs and the door of Elizabeth's room slam shut. Jessica winced, and got up from where she was sitting on her bed, and opened the door to the bathroom they shared, and then opened the door to Elizabeth's room, where Elizabeth was sprawled across her bed.  
  
"Hello, Jess. I have just ruined my life." Elizabeth said in an emotionless tone.  
  
"It couldn't be that bad..." Jessica started.  
  
"Oh yes it can. Not only did I majorly break curfew, but mom and dad think that Conner and I... slept together." Jessica's eyes opened wide. "Did you?"  
  
Elizabeth sat up. "No, but I know Conner wishes we would of." Jessica opened her eyes wide, and sat down on the edge of her sister's bed.  
  
"What the heck happened then?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "We started like we planned, going to a movie, but then Conner and I left because neither of us was paying any attention to it. So we went over to his house, and started to make out pretty heavily..." she trailed off.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Conner managed to get my shirt off, but when he tried to unhook my bra, then I pulled back, and told him I wasn't ready to take our relationship that far. I could tell that he really wanted to, though."  
  
Jessica was stunned. "Whoa." she shook her head. "What are they going to do with you?"  
  
"Ground me, probably. Anyway, I'm going to try to get some sleep." Jessica nodded and left her sister's room.  
  
Journals:  
  
Conner McDermott  
  
I feel really bad for trying to make Elizabeth to go farther than she wanted to go. And she'll probably get busted for breaking curfew. This really sucks.  
  
But it doesn't change the fact that I do want to sleep with her.  
  
Elizabeth Wakefield  
  
I have three important things to say:  
  
1. I hate my parents.  
  
2. I know that I am in major trouble.  
  
3. I have no clue whether or not I should sleep with Conner.  
  
Jessica woke up fairly early on Saturday morning, or at least for her. She looked at her bedside clock. Eight thirty. From the bathroom, she could hear Elizabeth getting ready. In a few minutes, she heard the bathroom door shut, and the door to Elizabeth's room creak open and shut. So her sister was going to brave the morning. Only three minutes later, she could tell that Elizabeth was already getting chewed out.  
  
Jeremy looked nervously at the phone. He'd tried to work up the courage to call Jessica and ask her out. He had to admit that he still really liked her. Finally, he picked up the phone, and began to dial her number.  
  
Jessica had been staring at the ceiling for half an hour when the phone rang. She leaned over to her nightstand and picked up the phone. "Hello, Jessica speaking."  
  
"Hello, Jessica, this is Jeremy Aames."  
  
Jessica smiled. She still really liked Jeremy. "Hi, Jeremy, how are you this morning?"  
  
"Pretty good. Things are a little crazy around my house this morning. Emma just found out she's going to have braces for another six months." he answered.  
  
"Oh, that's not that bad, the Wakefield house is in chaos."  
  
Jeremy frowned what are you talking about, Jess?" He could hear her shift the phone.  
  
"This is what I mean." he heard her say, and then he heard Mr. Wakefield yelling, "My God Liz, I thought I could expect more from you!"  
  
Jeremy opened his eyes wide. "What happened?"  
  
"She came in two and a half hours after her curfew last night, and mom and dad think that she slept with Conner."  
  
Jeremy didn't speak. "Whoa." he finally said.  
  
"Yep, it's Elizabeth the rebel. So why'd you call?"  
  
Jeremy paused. "Would you like to do something together this afternoon, maybe go get something to eat? Together?"  
  
Jessica smiled. "I'd love to, but I've gotta get out of bed first, I'm still in my pajamas!"  
  
Jeremy laughed. "Then I'll see you at twelve-thirty."  
  
"Okay, bye!" Jessica said, and hung up the phone. She rolled out of bed, and walked to her closet. After all, She only had three hours to get herself looking gorgeous. 


	4. Getting Even

Chapter Four  
  
Getting Even  
  
Jessica checked her appearance in her full length mirror. She was wearing a white mini, a knit blue-green spaghetti strap that was Elizabeth's and her slip on Doc Martins, and had her hair in a French twist. "Perfect. Jeremy will just die when he sees me." She smiled, and walked out of her room.  
  
Jessica walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where Elizabeth was sitting at the table, eating a sandwich. "Hi Jess."  
  
Jessica cocked her head at the side and looked at her sister. "So, how much trouble are you in?" She asked, taking a Diet Coke out of the refrigerator.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "I'm grounded for a week. And then I have a week of probation."  
  
"You make it sound like a prison term."  
  
"It is." Elizabeth gave her a slight smile. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
Jessica smiled. "Oh, Jeremy's taking me out for lunch."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes opened wide. "Jeremy Aames? You're ex-?Jessica rolled her eyes. "No, Jeremy Randall, my ex-fiancÃ©e. You drip! Of course Jeremy Aames."  
  
Elizabeth stuck out her tongue. "Oh goody. I guess you two patched up your differences."  
  
Jessica shrugged. "I guess we did. Anyway, he should be here any minute." At that moment the doorbell rung, and Jessica sit her pop down. "Gotta go. See you, Liz!" She spun on her heels and ran over to the door.  
  
Jeremy took Jessica's arm, and gave her a warm smile. "Hey Jess. You look great."  
  
Jessica beamed. "Thanks! You look great yourself."  
  
Jeremy smiled and open the passenger side door of his car. He waited for her to sit down and then walked around to the driver's side. "So, you like Mexican food, right?" Jeremy backed his car down the driveway.  
  
"Yeah. Where are you taking me?"  
  
Jeremy smiled. "A little Mexican place about half an hour a way, on the coast. It's called Vista Grande. Ever been there?"  
  
Jessica shook her head. "It sounds wonderful. Thanks for taking me out."  
  
Jeremy stopped at a red light and turned and smiled her. "You're welcome. I was glad you excepted."  
  
Jessica laughed. "I was glad that I did too. Liz is in a pathetic mood. Mom and Dad grounded her for a week."  
  
"I thought that she was supposed to be the mild twin."  
  
"She is. I'm really not sure how much more I can take of seeing Elizabeth in teen rebellion mode. I can't believe that she stayed out until two in the morning!" Jessica said. 


	5. And Then Some

Chapter Five  
  
And Then Some  
  
Two hours later, Jeremy pulled back into the Wakefield's driveway. He and Jessica had had a great time together. He killed the engine. "So, did you have fun?" Jeremy asked softly. He moved his hand from the gear shift.  
  
Jessica looked down slightly, and placed her hand over his.  
  
"I had a great time." She said quietly. Jessica moved her hand onto Jeremy's shoulder. And he kissed her.  
  
Jessica nearly floated up the stairs to her room. Jeremy was the sweetest guy she'd ever met. Not only had he taken her out for a great lunch, but he'd kissed her in the car. And he'd invited her to a party in Big Mesa thrown by his friend Trent. She was positively floating.  
  
"My life is perfect!" Jessica sang, walking into her room. Elizabeth obviously heard her.  
  
"And my life couldn't be worse!" Her sister yelled from her room.  
  
Jessica bounced across the bathroom she and Elizabeth shared. "Oh my God! Jeremy kissed me! And he's taking me back out again tonight! We had a great time!"  
  
Elizabeth looked happy for her sister. "Oh, Jess, that's great! My life might suck, but give me all the details!"  
  
Melissa walked into the foyer of Trent's house with Cherie. Cherie's cousin, Irene, had invited them to a party thrown by her friend's boyfriend's cousin, Trent. Irene was waiting for them. "Hey girls, come on, the party's rocking in the basement!"  
  
Jeremy parked his car about a block from Trent's house, and looked over at Jessica. She was wearing a short black dress, and her blonde hair fell against her shoulders. She looked gorgeous. "Hey, sorry we had to park a block away. Trent wasn't kidding when he said that this was going to be the biggest party of the year!"  
  
Jessica smiled. "No, I guess he wasn't. Now let's go. I'm in the mode to party."  
  
Melissa was walking from the dance floor, feeling giddy. She walked over to the "punch" bowl and got another cup. She downed it, and looked around for Cherie. Instead, she saw a tall, blonde, guy.  
  
"Hey baby, what are you doing here all alone?" He asked, slurring.  
  
Melissa laughed. "Maybe I was looking for you." She slurred back, just as drunk. That was all the blonde guy needed.  
  
"Let's go have fun!" He led her over to a side closet, shutting the door behind them. He began to kiss her.  
  
Melissa felt him fuss with the buttons of her shirt. Take that, she thought, Will, I can have fun without you. 


	6. The Morning After

Chapter Six  
  
The Morning After  
  
Elizabeth woke up in Conner's arms on Sunday morning, and it took her a minute to realize where she was. Had she and Conner really had sex the night before?  
  
Elizabeth shifted her position slightly. The slight movement woke Conner up. "Good Morning, Liz," He greeted her, kissing her gently, "Sleep well?"  
  
Elizabeth rolled over so she was facing him. "I'd say I did. What about you?"  
  
Conner kissed her again. "Well, I wouldn't mind doing that again..." he trailed off.  
  
Elizabeth looked around his room. "If your mom was home, and she saw us here, in your bed, do you think she'd kill us?"  
  
"Well, I know that she'd kill me, but probably not you. She has a rule against killing someone that isn't her own flesh and blood. But she'd probably call your parents... and they'd kill you and then kill me again." Conner teased. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"Okay, wanna get up and get some breakfast?"  
  
Elizabeth giggled. "You know, the only thing I'm wearing is my bra and underwear. We might be the only ones home, but I think that I'd feel weird getting up like this."  
  
Conner got out of his bed, and open the drawer on his dresser. He tossed her a T-shirt. "Okay, wear that. I assume it's clean."  
  
Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "You assume?"  
  
"I'm not exactly known for my cleanliness."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "You go on downstairs. I've gotta go to the bathroom."  
  
****Jessica woke up in an unfamiliar place. She figured she was in bed, and she felt in arm around her. She rolled over quickly, causing the arm's owner to flinch and wake up.  
  
Jeremy Aames looked her straight in the eye, startled. "What the hell did we do last night?"  
  
****Conner walked down the stairs to the kitchen, not quite fully awake. He checked the digital clock. 9:20. He walked over to the refrigerator, when at the same moment the doorbell rang. Forgetting what he was happening, he walked over to answer it. Tia popped in.  
  
"Hi Tee."  
  
"Hi Conner, just wake up?" she asked, letting herself in. At that moment, Elizabeth walked down the stairs. Tia's eyes opened wide. "Um… Hello Liz." She turned to Conner. "What the hell is she doing here?"  
  
****Jessica looked at Jeremy, her eyes wide. "Oh my God." She took a deep breath. "What happened last night. Why are we in bed together?"  
  
Jeremy shook his head. "I don't know. The last thing that I remember is that you and I were on the dance floor, and then we went to get a drink of punch..."  
  
Jessica opened her eyes wide. "Do you think that the punch was spiked?"  
  
Jeremy looked her straight in the eye. "More importantly, did we go all the way last night?"  
  
Jessica was silent. She shifted her weight so that she and Jeremy weren't quite so close. Jeremy moved over, too, and the bed cover fell back. Jessica was only wearing her underwear. "Uh..."  
  
Jeremy's gaze had moved down to her chest. "Sorry!" he exclaimed, embarrassed. Jessica sat up, and then got out of bed. She picked up her bra, which was laying on the floor.  
  
"Jeremy, I think that we might have." Jeremy nodded. He too had gotten out of bed and was pulling his khakis on over his boxers.  
  
"Oh God... Jess, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." Jessica placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know what ever happened was an accident. We were probably drunk."  
  
At that moment, the door opened, and Trent peeked in. His face went pale. "Jeremy... Jessica!" He shook his head, and Jessica scrambled into her dress. "Not you guys, too!"  
  
Jeremy's brows forrowed. "Not what?"  
  
"Somebody spiked the punch last night, and quite a few couples ended up..." Trent trailed off. "I guess you guys did too. I hope that's not too much of a bad thing." 


	7. Realization

Chapter Seven  
  
Realization  
  
Tia laughed at the expression on Conner's face. "Tsk, tsk. I get the picture, you two." Conner and Liz both turned beet red. Tia laughed again. "Alright, that explains it. I know what you've been up to. So I'll just be leaving." She walked out the front door.  
  
Conner looked at Elizabeth. "Well, that was an interesting way to start the morning."  
  
Jeremy looked over at Jessica while he was stopped at a red light. "Hey Jess?"  
  
She turned over to face him. "Yeah?"  
  
"I want to apologize to you for... whatever happened last night."  
  
Jessica leaned over and touched his hand. "It wasn't your fault, it was both of ours. No, not that either. It was whoever spiked the punch's fault."  
  
Jeremy nodded. "I know, it's just that it really bother's me what happened, and what still could..." he let the thought trail, but Jessica read his mind.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, and I don't think that there is much of a chance for one of us to end up with an STD, or for me to end up pregnant." Her face flushed as she spoke.  
  
Jeremy nodded as he turned onto Jessica's street, Calico Drive. "I get what you mean. So you're not mad at me?"  
  
"Of course I'm not mad at you. Jeremy, you are defiantly worrying too much." She smiled as he pulled into her driveway. "Okay, let's make a pact. Whatever happened didn't happen. We won't mention last night again, okay?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Jessica gave him a big grin. "Now, do you want to come inside with me and hang around here for awhile."  
  
Melissa Fox stared at her ceiling later that day, going over the events of the night before in her head. She'd slept with some guy from Big Mesa, who's name she didn't even know. Matt or Max or Mitch, or something like that. It hadn't been her first time, but still. She hated to admit it, but she missed Will.  
  
Conner dropped Elizabeth off at her house about ten that morning. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Bye Conner." She said, opening the car door.  
  
"Bye Liz, I'll see you tomorrow." He looked at her for a second. "I love you."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "I love you too." With that, he backed down the driveway.  
  
Elizabeth walked up the front step before she noticed the Mercedes parked in front of her house. Whose could that be? She wondered, letting herself in. Her question was answered when she walked in the kitchen. Jessica and Jeremy were sitting at the table, eating breakfast.  
  
Jessica smiled at her. "I got your note." The night before, Elizabeth had left Jessica a note about what had happened, and said she was going to Conner's house in case Jessica had gotten home before her.  
  
"Hi Jess, hello Jeremy." She looked back and forth between them. "So, are you two back together now?"  
  
Jeremy looked over at Jessica, waiting for her to answer her sister's question. Please say yes, he thought, pleading her silently in his head. He caught her eye.  
  
Jessica smiled. "Yeah, we're back together."  
  
Journals:  
  
Jeremy Aames  
  
Yes!  
  
Jessica Wakefield  
  
So Jeremy and I are back together. I can't believe it, but don't think that I'm complaining. Nope, not complaining at all. He is the sweetest guy I know, and he is so cute! Plus he'll never hurt me. Last night was a fluke, and it's in the past. It's non existent. I keep telling myself that, but I don't believe it. 


	8. Role Reversal

Chapter Eight  
  
Role Reversal  
  
Elizabeth was sitting on her bed, typing her English paper on her laptop computer, when Jessica popped her head in.  
  
"Oh good, you're in here because I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, let me move the laptop then." Elizabeth moved her laptop over to her nightstand. "Yeah, about what?"  
  
Jessica plopped down on the bed. "You're not a virgin, are you?"  
  
Elizabeth blushed. "No. Why do you need to know?"  
  
Jessica nodded. "I didn't think so, because I don't think that you came home in between last night. Anyway, I needed to talk, it's important."  
  
"So tell me already."  
  
Jessica took a deep breath. "Well, you know that Jeremy and I went to this party last night. Somebody had spiked the punch, and we didn't know, so we drank some. We both ended up drunk, and we woke up, together, in the same bed, this morning. I think that we slept together."  
  
Elizabeth stared at her sister, wide eyed. "You're kidding me."  
  
"No, I'm not. But we've agreed to put it behind us. Jeremy was so sweet. He apologized to me a thousand times, even though it wasn't his fault." Jessica said.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Well, at least it was Jeremy, and not some random guy. At least you know him, and trust him, right?"  
  
"I do trust him. I know that he won't hurt me, or make me do anything like that again. We were both embarrassed, because Trent walked in on us right after we woke up, so he saw me without my bra on. So did Jeremy, and Jeremy let his eyes hover for a moment too long."  
  
The next day, Melissa pulled her mother's Lexus into the SVH parking lot in her usual spot. So what if it was right next to Will's Blazer? That was his problem, not hers.  
  
Melissa slung her backpack over her shoulders, and saw Cherie dash across the parking lot to her. "Hey, Melissa, you wouldn't believe what happened. Will called Jessica and asked her out, and she turned him down flat. I guess she wouldn't be going back out with him after all."  
  
Melissa nodded. For some reason, she didn't really want to talk to Cherie. There was something that she wanted to do. So she made up a false excuse. "Cherie? I've gotta go. I'm supposed to meet with a teacher before school starts. See ya." Melissa left her in the parking lot, and headed in the building. She turned down the hall, where she saw Jessica and Tia talking in front of Jessica's locker. Melissa realized she had to do something.  
  
"Jessica?" She called out tentatively. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Jessica looked surprised, and began to walk away, with Tia on her heels.  
  
"Please don't go. Tia, can I speak to Jessica alone for a minute?"  
  
Tia nodded. She turned to Jessica. "Later."  
  
"Later." Jessica watched as Tia walked down the hall, and then turned to Melissa. "Melissa, I don't want to fight with you."  
  
Melissa shook her head. "Jessica, that's not what I want. I owe you an apology. I was wrong to call you a slut, and turn the school against you, and accuse you of stealing Will, and doing all the other things that I did. That was wrong and I shouldn't have done it."  
  
Jessica opened her mouth to speak, but Melissa cut her off. "I'm sorry. Will dumped me this weekend, and I thought that he would go right back to you. I know that he did, but I also know that you turned him down. I know now that Will is a lying, cheating bastard. I know that you're not. I want you to know that that makes me realize that you're really a good person, and I'd like to be your friend."  
  
Jessica opened her eyes wide. "Melissa, I think that there is a chance that we could be friends. After all, we have something in common. We both think that Will is a bastard!"  
  
Melissa walked across the cafeteria to where Jessica sat. They'd agreed to sit alone so that they could talk. She was a few paces away when seven members of the football game walked up behind her. "So, Melissa, on the rebound?" One asked. The others laughed.  
  
"Yeah," another said, "can I get a date this weekend?"  
  
Yet another slapped him on the back. "Of course you can!"  
  
"And you can go as far as you want, she will be glad to." Another piped in.  
  
Melissa looked back and forth between them. "What do you mean?"  
  
They sneered at her, and one walked up to her. "Slut, everybody knows that you and Max Waters rounded the bases on Saturday night." 


	9. Jessica and Melissa... Friends?

Chapter Nine  
  
Jessica and Melissa... friends?  
  
Jessica heard what the football players were saying to Melissa, and she didn't like what she heard. Melissa hadn't been nice to her in the past, but she'd given Jessica a sincere apology that morning.  
  
So Jessica got out of her seat, and walked over to the little group. "Excuse me?" she said politely. The leader of the group turned to face her.  
  
"Hi slut." he sneered.  
  
Jessica remained calm. "I'm not a slut, and neither is my friend Melissa. So why don't you leave her alone?"  
  
"Because we don't want too."  
  
"Well, guess what. I want you too. And you'd better if you don't want me to hurt you." Jessica said, and she saw Melissa move back from the group.  
  
"You actually think that you can hurt me?"  
  
Jessica smirked. "Yeah, I do. So back off if you don't wanna be singing soprano. Come on Melissa, let's go."  
  
Melissa followed Jessica to where she'd been sitting. "Why did you do that for me?" Melissa asked.  
  
Jessica picked up a limp french fry. "You didn't deserve to be called those things. Besides, those guys are nothing but over grown jerks."  
  
Melissa shook her head. "I wish someone had stood up for you when all of those things were going around school."  
  
"Hey, it's in the past, and no one that matters believes that anymore." Jessica smiled. "So, do you want to work together to do something that will make Will's life miserable?  
  
Tia looked at her friends around the lunch table. It was going to be fun to tease Elizabeth and Conner. "So, people, have a good weekend?" She asked. "Did you all have fun?"  
  
Andy, Maria and Ken all nodded. Tia smiled. "What about you two?" She directed the question to Elizabeth and Conner. "Besides the fact that you got grounded."  
  
They both blushed. "Yeah, I guess it was an okay weekend." Conner said.  
  
Tia smirked. "It was just okay?"  
  
Elizabeth shot her a look. "I did get grounded, remember?"  
  
"I know that, but how does that change the outlook of Conner's weekend?"  
  
It was Conner's turn to shoot Tia a look. "Well, I usually spend alot of time with Liz, if that counts."  
  
"You don't have to get defensive." Tia shook her head. "Mr. Uptight."  
  
Conner stuck his tongue out at her. "Okay, anyone besides me in favor of banning Tia from the table?"  
  
Melissa was taking her books out of her locker later that day when Jessica walked up behind her. "Hey Melissa."  
  
"Hi Jessica." She said, slamming her locker shut. "Why aren't you headed to the gym for practice?"  
  
"Oh, Laufeld canceled it 'cause the football team needs the whole field today and the basketball team needs the gym for practice."  
  
Melissa nodded. "Do you need a ride home?"  
  
Jessica smiled. "I was going to ride home with Liz, but she has a Oracle meeting today. Do you mind taking me home?"  
  
Melissa laughed. "After you saved my butt today? Of course you can ride with me."  
  
Jessica grinned. "Alright, but there's a little something that I want to do before we go. You know Will's locker number in the boy's locker room, right?"  
  
"That and the combination."  
  
"Well, we have to wait for a minute or two, until the football team clears out, but I have an idea."  
  
Melissa looked at her, a grin spreading on her face. "I hope that it's an evil one."  
  
Elizabeth walked out of the Oracle meeting later that afternoon, and began to walk out to the school parking lot.  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth!" someone called from down the hall. Megan Sandbourne ran up behind her.  
  
"Hi Megan, need a ride home?"  
  
Megan smiled. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, you almost always ask for a ride on Oracle days." Elizabeth smiled. "Come on, I'm supposed to be home not long after the meeting. My Jeep's parked in the back."  
  
Megan smiled. "Thanks for the ride. And thanks for getting Conner to act happy almost all the time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Megan laughed. "Ever since you too got together, he's been another person. It was defiantly a change for the better."  
  
Melissa and Jessica sat in Jessica's room that afternoon, laughing over what they'd done.  
  
"That was evil."  
  
Jessica smiled wickedly. "I know. It sure was fun. I wish I could see the look on will face when he opens his locker and find that all of his stuff has been drenched in cheap french perfume."  
  
Melissa laughed. "Jess, thanks for everything that you've done for me today. I'm so sorry that I didn't get to know you earlier."  
  
Jessica smiled. "I forgive you. And I've enjoyed the day. After all, I acquired a new friend." 


	10. Even Bigger Surprises

Chapter Ten  
  
Even More Surprises  
  
Elizabeth pulled off the street heading out of the SVH parking lot and onto the highway. "Liz? Can I ask you something?" Megan asked. Elizabeth turned down the volume of the music.  
  
"Yeah, shoot."  
  
"Do you know a guy named Todd Wilkins?" Now that was a loaded question. Megan interrupted her thoughts. "He's a senior, tall, brown hair, on both the football and basketball teams..."  
  
Elizabeth cut her off. "Believe me, I know who he is. What exactly do you want to know about Todd?"  
  
Megan smiled. "He walked up to me and introduced himself on Friday, called me over the weekend, and asked me out today. He seems really nice."  
  
"Did you accept?"  
  
"Yeah. But how well do you know him? Like, did I do the right thing?" Megan asked, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"I assume as much, I wasn't sure how much he'd dated since junior prom..."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"Well, to start, Todd and I dated all through middle school and all last year. Jess and I kind of both pretended to Elizabeth and ended up hurting both Todd and this other guy named Devon. It was a huge mess, but that's another story, and we're already at your house." Megan rolled her eyes. "You can tell me later. Or I'll ask Todd myself. After all, our date's tonight!" Megan said, slamming the door to the jeep and running up to the front door. Once she was inside, Elizabeth backed down the driveway and into the street. So Todd was interested in Megan. Very interesting.  
  
Jessica heard the Jeep pull into the driveway, and saw her sister walk out. Melissa had just left, so she bounced downstairs to see her twin.  
  
"Hey Liz! What's up?"  
  
Elizabeth gave her sister a look. "You're a bit perky today, aren't you? I can tell you want to tell me something, so spill."  
  
Jessica smiled as she and Elizabeth walked up the stairs and into her rooms. "Melissa apologized to me today, and we're friends now."  
  
"You're kidding me, right!" Elizabeth exclaimed, amazed.  
  
"Not in the slightest. Will dumped her again, that's why he called her on Friday night." Jessica grinned wickedly. "We dumped a whole container of cheap French perfume in his gym locker."  
  
"You did not!" Elizabeth laughed. "That's bad!"  
  
"I know, that's why I did it!" Jessica was laughing too now. "What's up in Lizzie Land?" Elizabeth stuck her tongue out. "Well, Todd asked Megan out on a date."  
  
Jessica nodded, and then grinned mischievously. "And how are things with Conner?" Elizabeth blushed, but only for a minute. "Well, how are things with Jeremy? Still wondering about Saturday night?" Jessica couldn't believe her sister.  
  
"Elizabeth!" "All's fair in love and war."  
  
"And all's fair in pillow fights!" Jessica had picked up her pillow, and began to give Elizabeth what she deserved.  
  
At school the next morning, Tia was milling around, looking for Elizabeth. She needed to talk to her. Finally, she spotted her friend. "Hey Liz!" She called, and hurried down the crowded hall, where she was trying to open her locker.  
  
"Hey Tia. Damn lock!" She cursed kicking the door. "It always jams."  
  
"Okay, I know you're having a fight with you locker, but I need to talk to you." "Okay." Elizabeth said, giving her locker a last kick. It popped open. "Thank you, Lord!"  
  
Tia laughed. "Okay, do you know that Conner's birthday is next week, or did he conveniently not tell you?"  
  
Elizabeth took a book from her locker. "He didn't tell me. What are you planing?" Tia smiled. "Just a little surprise party. I need your help as a distraction."  
  
"Okay, all you have to do is tell me what the plan is."  
  
Tia laughed. "I like that attitude. First of all, I called his mom last night, so the thing is going to be at his place. Second, this isn't' going to be a small party. We didn't do anything for his seventeenth birthday, so we gotta go something this year."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Sure, I'm glad to help. Only the best for my man." Laughing, the girls walked down the hall.  
  
Journals:  
  
Megan Sandborn  
  
I really like Todd Wilkins. He's really nice, and cute, and a good kisser! I think that he likes me too.  
  
Todd Wilkins  
  
Megan's really sweet, she's nice, pretty, and fun to be around. She reminds me of Liz, but not in the same way. I think that I'm completely over Liz now. Besides, Megan and I have another date next weekend.  
  
Elizabeth Wakefield  
  
I can't believe that Conner didn't tell me his birthday was coming up. Oh well. This party is going to be really cool. He'll thank us for it later, even if it isn't his thing. 


	11. Party Time

Chapter Eleven  
  
Party Time  
  
Tia gritted her teeth as she checked her watch. 7:26. She finished  
  
tacking up her side of the "Happy Birthday, Conner!" banner that she and  
  
Andy were hanging in the foyer.  
  
"Okay people- we're at T-minis and thirty-four minutes counting! Let's  
  
hurry it up!" Tia yelled, so everyone could hear her. It was amazing  
  
how many people had shown up.  
  
Tia stepped off the ladder that she was standing on and searched the  
  
room for Evan, who was supposed to be getting pizza.  
  
She spotted him over in the living room. "Evan, what the heck did you  
  
do with the pizza?" she hollered over the din.  
  
Evan walked up to her. "Hey Tia. Megan and Jessica are getting the  
  
pizza set up. What time do you think that Liz will be showing up with McD?"  
  
"Eight. Now where's that boytoy of Jessica's? I sent him to the store  
  
when I realized nobody had thought of getting soda." Tia muttered,  
  
trying to see if Jeremy was anywhere in sight. "Evan, help Andy with tacking  
  
that thing up. He's not tall enough."  
  
Tia sauntered off, and bumped into Melissa. "Hi Melissa, have you seen  
  
Jeremy anywhere?"  
  
Melissa pushed up on her toes, and looked out the window. "If he drives  
  
an old red Mercedes, he just pulled up."  
  
Tia frowned. "Go help him get the soda out of his car. Then tell him to  
  
get that thing the hell away from here! Conner will figure it out if he  
  
sees all those cars everywhere."  
  
Tia surveyed the crowd around her. It was apparent that Conner had more  
  
friends then she had imagined, but some people had invited their  
  
friends. Once again, she checked her watch. 7:35. They were going to run out  
  
of time if they didn't hurry.  
  
"Hey baby." Tia heard, and felt a pair of arms wrap around her.  
  
"Angel!" She squealed, giving him a kiss. "I didn't think that you  
  
were going to make it!"  
  
Tia was felt great now that they were really and truly back together.  
  
They'd both realized how much that loved each other, and Tia  
  
apologized, and Angel had forgiven her. It felt good to be a couple again.  
  
"Neither did I, baby. I got held up in traffic coming down here. But I  
  
wasn't going to miss any party that you threw." He kissed her. "What  
  
time is Conner supposed to be by?"  
  
Tia smiled. "Liz said it would be eight. She's taking him out to  
  
dinner."  
  
Angel nodded. "Do you need any help?"  
  
Tia looked around the room, surveying what was happening.  
  
Then she looked out the window.  
  
"Just tell Wakefield to get her car away from here!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled a secret smile as she and Conner walked up the  
  
front steps of his house. "Thanks for letting me take you out." She  
  
kissed him. "Happy Birthday, Conner."  
  
Conner smiled, and kissed her back. "I had a great evening. Wanna come  
  
inside with me?"  
  
"Love to."  
  
Conner opened the door, and hit the lights.  
  
"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Conner!" People popped out from behind  
  
furniture, and doors, and some flooded out the pantry.  
  
Conner looked around in disbelief. He looked around. "Whoa."  
  
At that point, Tia walked up to him, and kissed him on the check.  
  
"Happy Birthday! You can hate me later. Go have fun!"  
  
Conner looked at her, and then to Liz. "How long has this been  
  
planned?"  
  
Elizabeth grinned. "Almost two weeks. It was Tia's idea, and helped her  
  
pull it off. I knew the whole time."  
  
Conner shook his head. "No use being mad about it. I guess I'm just  
  
going to have to have fun."  
  
Well after midnight, after most of the guests had cleared, Conner,  
  
Elizabeth, Tia, Angel, Andy, Jessica, Jeremy, Evan, Megan, Maria and  
  
Ken were sprawled across various pieces of furniture and spots across the  
  
living room floor. The last party-goers had just left.  
  
Conner was flopped across the sofa, with Elizabeth laying against him.  
  
"Tee?" he called out, and she looked up from where she was sprawled  
  
face down on the floor.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you do that when you know I don't like to be the receiving end  
  
of a surprise party?"  
  
"You had fun didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
Tia cut him off. "Enough said. I know you'll thank me someday."  
  
The next morning, Elizabeth woke up at Tia's house. At first, she  
  
didn't realize where she was, then remembered that she and Jess had  
  
crashed there the night before. The first thing she noticed was the wave  
  
of nausea that hit her. Elizabeth groaned, and from over on Tia's bed,  
  
Tia sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Good morning Liz." Tia mumbled, trying to wake up completely.  
  
Elizabeth grunted a reply.  
  
At that moment, Mrs. Ramirez walked into the room. "Good morning  
  
girls!" She chirped, causing Tia to cover her head with a pillow.  
  
"Mom," Tia's voice was muffled, "It is eight o'clock on a Saturday  
  
morning. And that's too early to get up if you'd been till four the night  
  
before."  
  
Mrs. Ramirez took the hint and left. Tia sighed, and threw her pillow,  
  
hitting Jessica, who was dead asleep.  
  
"I'm not going to be able to fall back asleep now." Tia complained,  
  
getting out of bed. "Liz, do you speak?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. She felt nauseous and dizzy. "Yeah."  
  
"Feel bad?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Sick to my stomach. Funny, I felt that a bit  
  
yesterday at the party."  
  
"Are you gonna blow or something?" Tia asked, plopping down on the  
  
floor next to her.  
  
"No." Elizabeth said. She felt the nausea subside. That was weird. "It  
  
passed. Now that I think of it, I felt like that on Thursday morning  
  
too."  
  
Tia stood up. "Let's go down to the kitchen and eat. Forget about Jess.  
  
If you snooze, you loose."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, and stood. She still felt dizzy, but she was hungry.  
  
"Sure. Let's go." 


	12. A Conclusion With Shocking Results

Chapter Twelve  
  
A Conclusion With Shocking Results  
  
A week later, Jessica walked into HOJ at six thirty. God, she hated  
  
working the opening shift. Especially the early shift on a Sunday  
  
morning.  
  
"Hi Jessica!" Ally called out, looking frazzled as usual.  
  
"Hi Ally. Who's here?" Jessica, said, forcing herself to move. This was  
  
inhumanly early.  
  
"Just me."  
  
Jeremy walked up and kissed her. "And how's my girl?"  
  
Jessica smiled when he called her his girl. "It's too early to be  
  
awake. How can you look so cheery?"  
  
Jeremy laughed, and fixed Jessica a latte. From the back, Ally yelled,  
  
"Jess, he's been here since six. And he's also had four cups of  
  
caffeine!"  
  
Jessica cracked up, causing coffee to snort out her nose. Jeremy  
  
grabbed a napkin and wiped up the mess. "God Jess, drink coffee much?"  
  
Jessica shook her head. "All the time. Hear that Ally?" She called.  
  
"Working here has turned me into an addict!"  
  
Ally walked out of the back room. "Very funny. Come on you two. We open  
  
in less then half an hour. Can you please get to work?"  
  
They nodded. Jeremy looked at Ally. "What needs to be filled?"  
  
Five hours later, Jessica looked up to the clock. Almost twelve,  
  
meaning that her shift was almost over. The morning hadn't been anything  
  
but pure chaos. Not only had sure put up with dozens of over-caffinated  
  
customers, but Will Simmons had come by with a few of his idiotic  
  
buddies- Josh Radinsky and Matt Wells. Will had even had the nerve to hit on  
  
her- right in front of Jeremy. He'd told him off, and said that if he  
  
ever hit on his girlfriend again, no one would see Will again- or at  
  
least not with a severe limp.  
  
Finally, the clock hit twelve. Jessica smiled, and walked into the back  
  
room to get her purse. Jeremy was back there, too. "Hey Jess, wanna do  
  
lunch together?"  
  
"Sure. I'm ready to go. Are you?"  
  
Jeremy nodded, and the two of them walked out.  
  
When they got out to the parking lot, she notice Andy, Tia, and her  
  
sister all getting out of Andy's car. "Hey Liz!"  
  
she called, and ran over to her.  
  
"Hi Jess."  
  
"Hi Liz. Listen, Jeremy and I are going out to lunch, so do you want to  
  
take the Jeep?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, and Jessica handed her the keys. "See you later!"  
  
Jessica sauntered back over to Jeremy. "It looks like you'll even get  
  
to take me home. I turned the Jeep over to Liz."  
  
Jeremy smiled. "Don't mind a bit. Means I get to spend more time with  
  
my girl."  
  
"Oh, does that mean that you own me now?" Jessica teased.  
  
That night, Jessica arrived back home around six. She was  
  
immediately greeted by her sister. "Hi Jess!"  
  
Jessica walked in and threw her purse on the couch. "Hi Liz. How come  
  
you aren't out with Conner? I thought that you guys were going out  
  
tonight."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "We were, but I've had a bad stomachache ever since  
  
this afternoon."  
  
By now, Jessica had found her way into the kitchen. She reached into  
  
the refrigerator and grabbed a Diet Coke. "Liz, you've been sick alot  
  
lately."  
  
Elizabeth frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
Jessica sat down at the table, and her sister followed suit. "What I  
  
mean is what I said. Think about it. You said you felt sick at Tia's on  
  
Saturday morning, and same on Sunday. You left school after third period  
  
on Monday, and said you felt sick on Wednesday, and on Thursday. And I  
  
know that you threw up after dinner on Friday, but you didn't tell mom  
  
because you didn't want her to make you stay home from the Riot."  
  
Elizabeth looked at her sister sheepishly. "Okay, I guess that I have  
  
felt sick lately."  
  
Jessica raised her eyebrows. "And I didn't tell you, but Conner asked  
  
me on Thursday if something was bothering you because you'd been acting  
  
crappy all week."  
  
"Oh great. Now he asks you about me."  
  
Jessica shrugged. "Are you sure you don't have some bug or something?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm sure I'm fine."  
  
Jessica didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway. "Okay I'll believe  
  
you."  
  
Jessica bounced into her sister's room at seven the next morning  
  
to see if she was up for school yet. To her surprise, Elizabeth was  
  
still in bed.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth, wake up!" She called.  
  
Elizabeth poked her head out from under the covers. "Jess? Will you  
  
please go downstairs and tell mom I don't feel well enough to go to school  
  
today?" She pleaded weakly.  
  
Jessica crossed her arms over her chest. "I swear you've got some virus  
  
or something."  
  
Elizabeth had fallen back asleep, and woken up about an hour and a  
  
half later. Apparently, Jessica had told their mom.  
  
At that moment, Alice walked in the door. "Good morning, honey. It's  
  
nice to see you're up. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Not really." Elizabeth watched her mom walk over and sit on the edge  
  
of her bed.  
  
"Liz, you've been sick alot lately."  
  
"Jessica informed me of that last night."  
  
"My point is, it's not like you. I think that you're coming down for  
  
something." Before Elizabeth could protest, her mom continued. "I think  
  
that it's time you went and saw a doctor."  
  
"Mom..." Elizabeth complained.  
  
"No ifs, ands, or buts. You have an appointment at ten fifteen  
  
tomorrow. So I'll pick you up at school after third period."  
  
Elizabeth realized that there was no point in arguing, so she nodded.  
  
"Okay, now do you want me to bring you some breakfast?"  
  
The next morning, Jessica walked into Mr.Collins's class, and  
  
began to walk over to a seat between Tia and Melissa, but Mr.Collins  
  
stopped her. "Jessica, can I see you for a second?"  
  
Jessica walked up to his desk. "Yeah? Am I in trouble?"  
  
Mr.Collins shook his head. "No, you're not in trouble, Jessica, but I  
  
was wondering about Liz. Is she sick again today?"  
  
Jessica shook her head. "No, but she wouldn't be here today. She has a  
  
doctor's appointment. She's been sick a lot lately, and mom wanted to  
  
make sure that she was okay."  
  
Mr.Collins nodded. "You can sit down now. Thanks Jessica."  
  
Elizabeth sat with her mom, wanting to know what was taking the  
  
doctor so long. They'd gotten in at ten twenty, and it was noon now.  
  
First, she'd had to get examined, and then got to have a bunch of tests  
  
run. Then they'd waited awhile, and the doctor had asked Elizabeth a lot  
  
of questions in private.  
  
Elizabeth blushed thinking about it. A lot of personal questions. Really  
  
personal questions. That had been half an hour ago.  
  
"Ms. Wakefield? Elizabeth?" The doctor asked. They turned to face the  
  
doctor.  
  
"Yes?" Alice asked.  
  
"Well, we have the test results in." She started. "And it turns out  
  
that Elizabeth isn't sick."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"It actually turns out that Elizabeth is pregnant."  
  
Elizabeth Wakefield 12:08 P.M.  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
  
  
This is the end of The Love Game. The story will continue in a new fan  
  
fiction called The Future Starts Now. I hope that you liked this story  
  
and are looking forward to the next one! ~Elle : ) 


End file.
